Majin Pegasus
Majin Pegasus ( ペガサス, Majin Pegasasu, lit. Demon God Pegasus) is a Keshin. Game description ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A spirit of air. Use your powerful wings to knock down enemies."'' Users ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Matsukaze Tenma' (until the match against Arakumo Gakuen) *'Miyane' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Aburada' (Team Endou only) *'Atena Tomo' (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) *'Miyane' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Miyane' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Matsukaze Tenma' Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Appearance It has red wings and has a muscular figure, as the name implies "Pegasus", it has red wings and is big. It has some golden rings around the body. It has a six pack that is colored in blue and a light blue jewel in the center of the hands. Though that was what it looked like in the given photo by the official site of Inazuma Eleven GO but compared to the one shown in the posters released about the Inazuma Eleven GO the movie, it seemed a bit different, having a very colorful background and having "greenish aura" and having an armor. Info Anime Majin Pegasus first appeared in episode 20 when Tenma played as goalkeeper. He had keshin battles against three of Kaiou's Keshin and he won against all three of them. Tenma used it again in episode 23 to score but the episode ended. It finally scored in episode 24, breaking through Hyoudou's Gigantic Bomb. It was used again in episode 27 when Tenma is the goalkeeper and tried to stop Yukimura's keshin and successfully won. It was used another time in episode 31 to pass Sousuke's keshin and succeeded. At Inazuma Town's riverbed, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane and Seto Midori were thinking back at the opponents Raimon has faced so far during the Holy Road tournament and this keshin was seen in their flashback. In the match against Arakumo Gakuen, in episode 39, this keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. GO movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Matsukaze Tenma. Tenma tried to stop Hakuryuu's Seijuu Shining Dragon but failed and was beaten instead. Then, he used it with Shindou's keshin and Tsurugi's to stop Zero's, but they failed due to Hakuryuu's White Breath, which broke through their Keshin. Gallery Tenma using Majin Pegasus GO game.png|Majin Pegasus in the GO game. Majin Pegasus Keshin Model.png|Majin Pegasus keshin model. Majin Pegasus Strikers.png|Majin Pegasus in the Wii game. Majin Pegasus Armed.png|Armed Majin Pegasus manga.png|Majin Pegasus in the manga. IG-02-002.jpg|IG-02-002. IG-03-048.png|IG-03-048. IGS-05-026.png|IGS-05-026. IG-11-064.jpg|IG-11-064. Majin Pegasus's designs from the Galaxy preorder DVD.png|Majin Pegasus's designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. Video Evolution route ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Trivia *In one of the trailers of the GO game, Tenma used Majin Pegasus in the Amano Mikado Stadium, meaning he was using it during the final. However, in the anime, he used Majin Pegasus Arc during it, as Majin Pegasus had already evolved into his Arc form during the match against Arakumo Gakuen. See also *Majin Pegasus Arc *Majin Pegasus Arc R de:Geflügeltes Ross Pegasus Category:Wind keshin Category:Dribble keshin